Ni Bonnie ni Clyde
by Zafira Profundis
Summary: No había ni hubo pareja de delincuentes con los cuales pudieran compararse. Porque ella era rara y fantástica, que el solo hallar dichas rarezas en otras mujeres sería un delito que ni él como criminal aceptaba. Ellos eran ellos.


**Ni Bonnie ni Clyde**

* * *

 _It's alright, I don't care what you say  
Yeah it's fine, I don't care if you ruin me  
Whoever is by your side  
Whoever is by my side, ayy girl_

 _Push off your scars to me  
Everything everything, give them to me  
Even in my dreams, even if I die  
Everything everything, I want you_

—"Bonnie N Clyde" de 24K del album _Bonnie N Clyde_.

* * *

Y es que ella no es mala pero tampoco es buena. Piensa como niña pequeña y tiene los ojos teñidos de nocturnos colores. Y la sonrisa que tiene hace que hasta el mismo Sol sea vea opaco. Las marcas en sus mejillas la hacen lucir más pequeña de lo que ya es pero el calor que desprende su cuerpo ante aquellos roces permitidos le recuerda nuevamente que es una mujer también. Mujer, niña, amante, amiga, madre, perra, virgen… todo lo es ella a la vez. Un momento puede inflar las mejillas a modo de reproche porque no le compra una golosina y al otro ella le empuja a una pared para besarlo con frenesí. Y le gusta, aunque suelte gruidos, muestre indiferencia o la deje atrás cuando caminan por las banquetas cuya superficie son el reflejo de las luces de neón de los comercios underworld.

Shangai, Hong Kong, Seúl, New York y ahora Tokio, otra vez Tokio. La Interpol los persigue, seguramente se les ha dado aviso a las autoridades niponas sobre su regreso al país esa mañana cuando esa tipa de migración hizo ademan de reconocerlo.

—Debiste dejar que yo lo hiciera —le había dicho Himawari, con el ceño fruncido cuando salieron del aeropuerto y treparon en un oportuno taxi.

—¿Habría diferencia? También conocen tu rostro —señaló con irritación.

—Un rostro más bonito del que pones tú, eso es seguro, con eso los hubiéramos despistado en lo que conseguimos plata y buscamos otro lugar.

Y ella le enseñó de nuevo la sonrisa que al Sol le daría envidia.

—Mi sonrisa es encantadora, hubiera tenido el mismo efecto en esa mujer, en ti siempre funciona —dijo esto último con toque de picardía y orgullo haciendo que el mohicano bufara y mirada otra vez a través de la ventana.

Ahora buscaban un motel, o un love hotel, esos eran mucho más baratos. El último escape les había dejado los bolsillos vacíos y necesitaban conseguir fondos. Por ahora solo llevaban 100 dolares.

—¡Mira, mira!

Al sentir el agarre de Himawari sobre su brazo que le hizo detenerlo, Kawaki mentalmente disminuyó la suma del dinero que traían cuando los ojos de cielo nocturno en Himawari resplandecieron como un rayo en un día nublado, emocionados, señalando de manera infantil el interior de un salón repleto con máquinas repletas de peluches y más videojuegos. El lugar tenía apariencia de un pequeño casino con todas esas llamativas luces.

—No —soltó, queriendo caminar pero la fuerza de Himawari lo detuvo. Suspiró largamente—. Estamos cortos, no voy a gastar dinero en estúpidos peluches.

—Solo uno, uno y nada más —pidió con los ojos brillosos.

Kawaki chasqueó la lengua, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el billete doblado.

—Busca en dónde cambiarlo por una monea de 500 yenes, solo una —se lo dio y ella asintió como niña que recibe permiso y premio al mismo tiempo, ingresando al lugar.

Kawaki rascó su cuello y miró a los alrededores; no le gustaría ser atrapado, pero no le gustaría ser atrapado por la policía en ese lugar. Por ello decidió entrar y hacer que Himawari terminara con todo rápido.

Primero le dio una helada mirada al encargado que le hacía plática de más a la chica, que solo asentía y musitaba un "Oh, sou ka", demostrándole que sabía japonés y que le daba igual lo que decía; después se fue a pasear por todo el lugar, y él detrás de ella, siguiéndola, con las manos en los bolsillos y divagando sobre lo corto de ese short que ella llevaba. Cuando Himawari encontró una maquina que le gustaba, volvió a bufar.

—¿Pandas? ¿Otra vez pandas? —masculló.

Ella solo sacó la lengua y le dijo un "Cállate", metió la moneda y frotó sus manos, como si eso fuera parte de su ritual para conseguir uno de los bobos y tiernos —debía admitirlo, eran tiernos los malditos— peluches de panda en el interior. Y Himawari quería el más grande. Movió la palanca, ajustándola hasta donde le pareciera indicado y cuando ya tenía un blanco, ¡zaz!, dejó caer el gancho.

No sacó nada.

Y volvió a verlo con ojos de cachorro con moquillo.

—No —cortó secamente.

Y el plan era seguir así, decir no y no a cada cosa que salía de su boca, pero ella saltaba a su espalda, le rodeaba con piernas y brazos la cintura, el cuello y el alma. Y se volvía un poco débil, y cuando ella le susurraba "por favor, por favor…" se volvía más débil y cedía, de poco a poco, hasta que al final conseguía todo de él.

De esos 100 dólares solo quedaron 5. Gran diferencia. Pero Himawari tenía al panda más grande que la máquina pudo almacenar. Había sido una odisea sacarlo.

—Dame eso —sentados en una banca en un parque cuyo nombre ni sabían ni necesitaba por qué saberlo, Kawaki tomó el enorme peluche y lo puso a su costado para acostarse en él—. De algo va a servir esta cosa.

—Lo vas a ensuciar —se quejó Himawari, inflando las mejillas y tomando la pata del peluche en un intento de quitarlo debajo de la cabeza de Kawaki.

Ella preocupándose del peluche cuando estaban a la intemperie donde cualquiera que viera las noticias internacionales los podía identificar y denunciar a las autoridades.

Seguía siendo una mocosa.

—Con 5 no conseguimos ni un cartón para dormir, que valga el dinero que gastaste esta cosa. Y si me sirve de almohada hoy, no habrá sido un desperdicio de dinero.

—Entrar a ese lugar fue mejor que tener esos 100 dolares —de lo bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó un par de objetos que Kawaki miró con atención, eran cinco billeteras repleta de billetes—. En esos lugares va gente con mucho dinero para gastarlo y están tan ocupados que no cuidan la retaguardia —y esa sonrisa traviesa, la que haría sonrojar al Sol—, y cuando veían que les tocaba el trasero, los chicos no me detenían. Ventajas de ser bonita en ese lugar.

—Eres una maldita presumida —musitó entre dientes.

La idea de que anduviera toqueteando traseros no le gustó, pero era sexy, a su manera, a una muy rara manera.

Era una mocosa, pero también una mujer, una _fatale_.

—Ahora devuélveme a mi panda y vayamos a buscar un hotel, tengo hambre.

—¿Qué tal un hotel de cinco estrellas? Hay lo suficiente como para rentar una suite.

—No, ahí no sirven ramen.

Y otro suspiro, y otro latido, y otro momento para volver a enamorarse de esa niña de ojos de cielo nocturno, sonrisa que el Sol envidia y con la cual se sonroja.

—Está bien, busquemos uno donde vendan tu maldito ramen o haya un lugar donde los vendan cerca.

—¡Uhm!

—Y que haya rutas de escape.

—Entonces debe ser un puesto de ramen donde nos dejen llevarnos el plato.

—No seas ocurrente, ¿el ramen te preocupa más que me encierren en la cárcel?

—Uhm.

—¿Por qué mierda lo piensas tanto? La respuesta es obvia.

—El ramen, obvio.

—Oye…

—Pero si no estás ahí para burlarte que deje fideos en mi cabello, cara y barbilla, no sabe igual.

—No des tantos rodeos, no puedes vivir sin mí.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? Porque de poder, claro que puedo.

Himawari se arrimó a él, gancho su brazo en el suyo a pesar de que sus manos no dieran indicios de salir de los bolsillos y ella acercó su cabeza al hombro, su calor, a veces ella era un mini sol que lo acompañaba. Podía vivir sin Sol y Luna porque en Himawari vivían ambos.

—Puedo vivir sin ti, adaptarme, buscar a alguien y eso… pero no quiero, no quiero hacerlo.

Kawaki miró al frente y no al cabello de ella, el calor era reconfortante y las palabras ya fueron dichas. No había por qué decir más.

* * *

 **Notas:** La música inspira. El K-pop hizo nacer a... esta cosa. Lo sé, es rara, quise ponerme toda amateur pero no me salió. Hmm. Espero que les guste, a mí no me convence muy bien pero ya es media noche, debo dormir para mañana madrugar así que me da flojera revisar y replantearme la idea.

Sobre la canción la pueden encontrar en YouTube, así como aparece. 24K no es muy conocido, pero a mí me gustaron sus canciones (de hecho su MV, cuya canción no recuerdo, me inspiró en todo esto de los gansgsters y ladrones, y más o menos esa es la idea). En fin, gracias por leer. Oro KawaHima a mi colección.


End file.
